Après le bip
by Stupefiction
Summary: "Il paraît qu'on peut laisser un message après le bip sonore, alors voilà." OS Matoine pas des masses joyeux. Suicidaires et dépressifs : passez votre chemin (et filez voir un bon Disney en mangeant du chocolat).


**Titre :** Après le bip.

**Résumé :** « Il paraît qu'on peut laisser un message après le bip sonore, alors voilà. » OS Matoine pas des masses joyeux. Suicidaires et dépressifs : passez votre chemin (et filez voir un bon Disney en mangeant du chocolat).

**Disclaimer :** Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs émissions respectives n'appartiennent bien évidement qu'à eux-même. Cette fiction ne représente pas la réalité -grand bien nous en fasse !-.  
Si d'aventure, l'une des personnes précitées tombe sur cette fiction … et bien que leurs âmes reposent en paix auprès de Sa Divinité Suprême la Sainte Pelle. Amen. (et pardon, pendant que j'y suis).

Bonne lecture amie fangirl !

* * *

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Antoine ? C'est Mathieu. Ça fait des plombes que j'essaye de te joindre … il est à peine trois heures du mat', t'es pas couché quand même ?... Putain, t'es qu'un vieux. Tu vas pas décrocher, pas vrai ? Je suis sur que tu pionces comme une grand-mère. Si ça se trouve, t'as même un dentier dans un verre sur ta table de nuit …... Merde. J'viens de me choquer moi-même par cette vision d'horreur. Bon, j'vais aller boire pour oublier. Je voulais te payer une bière : vous avez raté votre chance, ton dentier et toi.  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Salut ! Il est approximativement … 14 heures, et je mange du poulet rôti, si ça t'intéresse. Il fait beau dehors. Je crois. J'ai pas ouvert les volets en fait. Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai sombré dans les limbes youtubiennes hier soir très tard. Encore. Enfin, techniquement je suppose que c'était ce matin très tôt. BREF : ce poulet est vachement bon, tu devrais passer en manger avec moi …... j'ai oublié pourquoi je t'appelais à la base en fait. Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça. Tu m'y feras pens-HEYYY ! J'viens de retrouver le DVD qu'on cherchait la dernière fois ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu regardes ce film, mec. Passe dés que possible, j'dois te laisser : je crois que mon chat est en train de s'étouffer avec ses croquettes !  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Heeyyyyyyyyyyy Antoiiiiiiiine ! Il se pour- … se pourraiiit que j'ai bu. Un peu. Et après encore un peu. Du coup un peu plus un peu ça a fait, euuuuh … j'ai arrêté de compter mes verres, un moment donné ils sont tous apparus en double, c'était trop la mer—la meeerde. Du coup baaaaah … je sais plus où j'suis ! J'suis con, putain … Ah att- attend y'a un panneau ! Ah non c'est une vitre. Laisse tomber en fait, j'vais appeler un tata … un ta- un taxihihi. Bisouuuuuuuuuuus !  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Antoine, c'est Mathieu. Tu sais que sur ta messagerie vocale on dirait que t'as dix ans, mec ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es allé sur ta messagerie vocale depuis tes dix ans ? Sans déc' ça t'arrive de répondre aux messages ? Ou même juste de les écouter ? 'Faut que je te rende la saison 6 de Doctor Who, ça fait trois mois qu'elle traîne dans mon salon. Passe à l'appart' un de ces quatre, j'ai de la 1664 dans le frigo. Ah, et j'aimerais bien que tu jettes un œil sur- ah attends, j'ai un appel, j'crois !  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Heu … gars, tu fais la gueule ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu réponds plus. J'te vois ni sur Facebook, ni sur Skype. J'espère que tout va bien, personnellement j'ai envie d'égorger le chat : il pisse partout. C'est l'enfer. Envoie un message à l'occasion.  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Bon OK. C'est quoi l'truc ? Me faire craquer ? T'es où, bordel ? Ça fait trois jours que je vais sonner chez toi et il n'y a personne ! Merde, envoie un SMS Antoine, j'commence à m'inquiéter …... et puis il se pourrait que tu me manques. Juste un peu. Bon d'accord : tu me manques vraiment, j'ai envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Tu me manques, toi, ton rire, ton sourire et tes longues phrases qui n'en finissent pas …... Oublies ça en fait, ça fait extrêmement gay. Putain, comment on efface les message sur ce tru-  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Antoine. C'est … c'est Mathieu. J'dois avoir l'air très con à t'appeler à 5 heures du mat' avec une voix de fillette qui viens de pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, mais j'ai fait un sale rêve. Je … j'ai rêvé que tu … Enfin il y avait une moto et tu conduisais. Tu conduisais une voiture qui- … oh et puis merde, oublies j'suis débile de t'appeler pour ça. J'ai plus trois ans, je peux gérer un petit cauchemar. C'est juste que ça avait l'air … si réel. Putain : je chiale vraiment maintenant !  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP  
Il paraît qu'on peut laisser un message après le bip sonore, alors voilà. C'est la dernière fois que j'appelle, on m'a dit qu'ils allaient fermer ta ligne de téléphone. Je voulais entendre ta voix de gamin de dix ans encore une fois.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle. Si tu étais là tu me dirais que je me berce d'illusions. Ça a toujours été ton truc ça : te foutre de ma gueule.  
Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule sur ce coup là, Antoine. Bravo. Boss final du foutage du gueule. Troll absolu.  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu mettre autant de temps à l'apprendre … Mais devine qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui ! Ta mère. Elle m'a tout dit.  
La moto qui a accéléré et le chauffard qui avait trop bu. Et toi, en voiture. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme d'habitude.  
Il paraît qu'on peut laisser un message après le bip sonore, alors voilà. Je viens seulement de tout apprendre. Ça fait un mois pour tout le monde, ça ne fait que quelques minutes pour moi. La réalité est subjective je suppose.  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu mettre autant de temps à l'apprendre, bordel. J'ai même raté l'enterrement. Je n'ai pas demandé à ta mère l'endroit de ta tombe non plus. Je ne veux pas savoir que ça fait un mois que tu pourries là-dedans et que je n'en sais rien.  
Il paraît qu'on peut laisser un message après le bip sonore, alors voilà. C'est un peu tard, sans doute. J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les horaires.  
Je t'aime, Antoine. A la bourre, putain mais je t'aime. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu le savoir, c'était le seul moyen de laisser un message. Après le bip, j'avoue. Mais paraît-il que c'est d'usage. De laisser un message après le bip. Le dernier bip. Le bip sonore.  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

* * *

Bien. On ne tue pas l'auteur.  
Presque pas.  
Du moins, on essaye.  
Bon, d'accord : on tue l'auteur mais rapidement et sans souffrance. Et on laisse une review avant parce qu'on est bien élevé, bordel de merde de putain de ... C'est important la politesse.

Merci d'avoir lu amie fangirl ! A bientôt pour de ... nouvelles aventures ?


End file.
